Riojanian State of Riojstan
The Riojanian State of Riojstan The Riojanian State of Riojstan (RSR) was one of the four big states founded after the white peace between Spanish horses and the former colony of Riojania in 1837. It ceased to exist in spring of 1839, when the Kingdom of Riojania invaded the lands of the RSR. The RSR was populated mostly by native Riojanians and a minority of hispanic people. It was an ultra-nationalistic state, in which any ethnicity besides the Native-Riojanian was discriminated and persecuted. ---- ---- The Riojanian State of Riojstan(ceased to exist) ---- Blue for the sea, gold for the sand, green for the forests, the spacelight for the (native) people of Riojania. ---- Motto: "Riojstan is for Riojanians!" ---- Population: around 11,000 Density: 4.33/km² ---- Capital: unknown ---- Languages: Riojanian (99%), Spanish (<5%) ---- National Language: Riojanian ---- Demonym:'Riojstanian ---- 'Government: Totalitarian State Surpreme Leader: Baawuf the Proud ---- Establishment: from Spain Independence: 3rd of November 1838 Defeat: by the Kingdom of Riojania (1839) ---- ---- History 'Foundation' The RSR was founded in 1837 in a small village in the south-west of Riojania by a man named Baawuf the Proud. Baawuf declared a state in which the surpression of the native tribe of Riojania would come to an end, and announced harsh persecution of hispanic people and anyone who used the Spanish language. The population of the south-western area consisted mostly of native Riojanians at that time, so Baawuf was widely accepted as the leader and seen as some sort of hero for bringing the tribe old glory. Baawuf made Reagomeo, the old religion worshipped by the tribe from the dawn of times the new state-religion and persecuted anyone who did not follow it. 'The war of the RSR and the CRR' Shortly after the foundation of the RSR, Baawuf created guerilla troops , which attacked the villages of the neighbouring Communal Republic of Riojania. These troops where called Raor Somsra ("They who have the true blood") and invaded villages at night to set houses on fire and exterminate whole villages . Baawuf thought that by commiting these cruelties, he would get the leaders of the CRR to surrender to him in peace. This did not happen - instead, regular troops and cavalry of the CRR invaded the RSR in the following months. The following months were full of respective aggressions from the CRR and the RSR, multiple villages were destroyed or burned down. The estimated death toll ranges from 1,000 to 1,200 victims. With the execution of the female leader of the CRR, Guadalupe Jordà, in January 1838, the war between the CRR and the RSR came to an abrupt end. The RSR occupied all of the remaining villages and dissolved the CRR on January 16th 1838. 'The end of the RSR' With the unification of the Democratic Republic of Poco España (DRPE) and The Kingdom of Riojania in december 1837, Baawuf began to fear an invasion led by King José I., who had much more horses and resources than Baawuf. Even though Baawuf started to arm every citizen of the RSR, the invasion of the RSR by the Royal Army of Riojania in 1839 was quick and harsh. Baawuf was captured and soon after that executed in the main square of Southport. 'Riojstan today' Riojstan is a part of The Kingdom of Riojania today, and acts as a semi-autonomic region. In the 50s and 60s, the native Riojanians in the region were granted more and more civil rights, but these have been revoked in the last decade. Oftentimes native Riojanians can't apply for a state-related job , such as financial worker or teacher. Also has a study shown that native Riojanians are more likely to be arrested without suspicion or be randomly searched in public by law enforcement. This opression has led to many unhappy citizens in the region, with a independence movement getting stronger in the recent years. Also, the former leader Baawuf has become a symbol for martyrism and is treated as a hero in the unofficial recordings of the events from 1837-1839, with Southport, the largest city in the region, unofficially named after him (Santo Baawuf).